Don't Ever Leave Me
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Emma gets hurt by Carl and Will comes to her rescue and Will finds out how Emma really feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In my mind I always wondered why Carl was so nice and calm when he found out Emma was still in love with Will, so that's where my inspiration for this story is coming from. So this story is about how Carl got mad at Emma and in the end Will had come to Emma's rescue.

Carl and Emma were sitting in a classroom with Holly Holiday. Carl wanted to get counseling for them since he wasn't happy with there private love life. They started talking but within minutes Holly asked one thing that took Emma off guard.

"Are you still in love with Will Schuester?" Holly asked

"I've been wondering about that also but I was to afraid to ask" Carl said as he looked over at Emma

"Uh no- of course not" Emma stuttered

"You're lying to me, I can tell cause you're stuttering" Carl said

Emma was quiet at that moment she was lost for words at the moment. Carl couldn't stand the silence from Emma so he got up and left. "I will see you at home, and we will talk about this there"

Emma started to cry she loved Carl but knew deep down that she loved Will more. She was more scared on what was going to happen with Carl.

When Emma was getting ready to leave for the day, she heard a knock on her office door it was Carl. "Carl, I thought I was going to meet you at home"

"Stop talking Emma" Carl said as he raised his voice to Emma. "I know you love him still but I can't believe you would marry me when you still did." Carl walked around her desk "And now I want to hurt you like you hurt me" Carl then grabbed Emma by her upper arms and lifted her out of her chair

"C-Carl S-stop it!" Emma screamed

"Fine, I'll stop" Carl said as he threw her down onto the ground. He grabbed her neck "Tell me do you still love him!"

Emma started to cry and said yes under her breath

"I. Can't. Hear. You!" Carl yelled as he paused in between each word

"Yes!" Emma screamed, "Yes I still love him, and I always will!"

Carl kicked her in the stomach. Emma tried to move closer and closer to the door but Carl kept pulling her back. Finally Emma just grabbed a paperweight off her desk and threw it towards her glass windows. Ten minutes prior to Carl coming she saw Will walk past her office to do some work in his office which was right across the hallway from hers. After she threw the paperweight at the glass windows and broke the glass she started to yell.

"Help me! WILL!" Emma screamed

"Will is not going to come to your rescue this time Emma, he doesn't care about you anymore"

"Will loves me more then anything I know it"

"Damn it Emma, I love you!"

"No you don't cause if you did you wouldn't be hurting me like this, Will would never treat me like this, that's because he loves me and you don't"

Will was sitting in his office when he heard a faint noise coming from the hallway at first he thought it was some students playing around but then realized it was someone screaming in pain. Will decided to go check on the mysterious noise, as he left his office he heard his name being called _Emma_? He thought and he started to run towards her office and the noise became louder and then he knew it was Emma. He quickly turned the corner and saw Carl kicking and yelling at Emma. Sweet and innocent Emma why would he want to hurt her, at this point he didn't care why he just wanted to put his fist in Carl's face at the moment.

"Leave her alone!" Will yelled as he tackled Carl and punched his face. Carl managed to get some good punches at Will also which caused Will to bleed. Carl got up and said "Screw the both of you, the both of you aren't even worth it" he said as he left her office

"Emma honey are you ok?" Will asked as he stroked her hair

Emma shaked her head as she was crying

"It's ok Emma he's gone and I'm not going to let him hurt you again" Will said as he cradled Emma in his arms "Why was he mad at you?"

"Because I hurt him by something I said to him"

Will thought to himself Emma was the nicest sweetest person he knew she would never even hurt a fly "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved you" Emma said as she looked up at Will. Silence filled the room

Will smiled "I love you too Emma, more then you even know" they shared a kiss

"Oww" Emma cried in pain

"Did I hurt you? What hurts?"

"My stomach hurts"

"Ill call you an ambulance for you"

Will quickly called and went back to Emma. Will was so happy that Emma still loved him, but he felt horrible about all the pain it took Emma to get to tell him how she really felt about Will.

"Help is coming Emma"

"Thank you Will"

"Do you need anything right now" Will asked and Emma shaked her head

"I want just one thing"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Please don't leave me again, I don't think my heart can take anymore pain" Emma said as Will leaned over and kissed her.

"I will stay with you for as long as you want me to"

Chapter 2 will be posted sometime this week but since my birthday is on July 19th ill probably not have the next one up until after my bday

Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719


	2. Authors Note

**Author Note to my Readers**

I got some bad reviews on this story of people calling me Emma/Jayma hater but I wanted to clear the air.

First off I love everything about Emma and Jayma Mays.

And second the whole point of the story was Will and Emma coming together and with Emma finally leaving Carl and figuring out that she loved Will more. Yes I realize that the abuse is not good but I just had this thought in my head and decided to write it. So I'm sorry if it offended anyone, but I have decided to write another couple chapters to this story. I hope you all still read my other fanfics I post but I understand if I went to far in this one to the point where you don't want to continue reading my work.

Thank you.


End file.
